Strawberry Flavored Liquor
by JenneeGrace
Summary: Warning: Strawberry Flavored Liquor should only be imbibed in small doses or one my overdose on feels... SFL involves Flash Fiction pieces of Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket and their rather complicated relationship through the Hunger Games and after. Toast - The idea of Effie cooking is enough to get him to at least look up at the plate to see what she managed. "It's toast…"
1. No Place to Go

**A/N:** A new project to work on while I'm currently trying to get myself unstuck in IWIWTM. Plus I adore this pairing.

And I know this one is particularly short for a starter, but on average most have hit 1,000 words benchmark. Think of it like a good bottle of liquor. You take a few small sips before you really get into it and find something new and interesting with every drink.

Please enjoy responsibly. ;)

* * *

She hadn't known where else to go at this point. The Capitol as she had always known it was gone, and now she was also out of a job for the past year since they had released her.

Sometimes she still wasn't sure how she was still alive and waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night to remind herself that she wasn't still locked up in that cell any longer.

When the opportunity came to take the train back out there, Effie hadn't thought twice about packing a large suitcase and heading back.

After all, maybe District 12 could use a little more color, and she was more than willing to provide just that.


	2. Five

"You're the fifth one…"

Effie Trinket had attempted all day to get any sort of conversation out of him for the span of the day and now that she was considering sleep he was actually speaking up? "The fifth what?"

"Capitol bitch to show up here."

"I am an _Escort_, Mr. Abernathy."

"Call it whatever you want, Princess." He was already going for another refill of his glass even though he needed to grab onto the bar in order to steady himself. "Point still stands that you're just leading them all to be slaughtered and enjoying every minute of it."

"I do not… You are…" Effie just huffed in frustration and headed out of the car to get back to her own room. Of all the nerve… Was it any wonder no one wanted to work with him?

"I think your wig is pinned too tight there, Princess Limey!" She heard being called after her along with a laugh.

Haymitch just swirled his drink around and kept laughing at her exit. Oh yes... She'd last two years at best.


	3. Three Times

The first time was when he was sixteen.

Oh sure, there had been plenty of bumps and bruises along the way to that point and nights when he had just laid in bed with his stomach churning because it was empty. Dustin had more often been the one to cry then while his older brother hugged him and tried to get him to sleep and just hum while Dustin would sing softly.

_Way down yonder, down in the meadow,  
__t__here's a poor wee little lamby.  
__The bees and the butterflies pickin' at its eyes,  
__the poor wee thing cried for her mammy.  
__Hush-a-bye, don't you cry.  
__Go to sleep my little baby.  
__When you wake, you'll have cake,  
__and all the pretty little horses._

He had cried waiting for his name to be called when they were having twice the number of Tributes, and all the more when one of the four turned out to be his older brother. Haymitch had just looked him straight in the eye and told him it was his responsibility to try and take care of mom while he was gone. Even as confident as he felt there was still the lingering doubt that he was going to be able to manage to make it back home to them. The dreams of what he would do if he actually won were too much to consider as he took on the Arena. Losing Maysilee had hurt considering she might not have died if he hadn't just let her leave and suggested they stick together for a little longer. Then he might have also been dead right next to her… The Gamemakers hadn't expected him to win by using part of the Arena against his opponent, but it had worked. No one said you couldn't just be the smartest one out there. He had gone back to District 12 as much of a hero as they made of their Victors, and only the slight feeling that anything was even wrong. He had a new house and more than enough money to feed his little family.

He could even afford cake for breakfast if they wanted.

He was getting other ideas as well. Finally actually safe from the reapings and starvation that plagued most of his District gave one a lot of time to think about things like asking a girl to spend the rest of her life with you.

He had been home for a week when he'd gone to Lana's house just to see her and walked in when there wasn't a response. The smell of roses was overpowering and one smell reminded him of the arena where the flowers could kill… Even just a little left you passed out and vulnerable to whoever happened to find you.

The next thing he remembered seeing was a pair of blue eyes as someone was wiping his brow. It took a moment to identify her as the Apothecary's daughter. He didn't tend to associate all that much with the merchant's kids and now he had skipped right over them on the social ladder. "I'm sorry. You must have just lost it seeing her like that."

"Who like what?" He muttered, trying to feebly knock her hand away.

She frowned at him and just kept dabbing at his face. "Lana. Some sort of heart condition that made it just stop." She looked like she was holding something else back and just backed off suddenly. "Pom's also here to make sure you're okay. Just talking to Dad, but I'll tell her you're awake."

That was almost more worrisome since Pomeline Hayes was usually at her house working on her garden almost happily since they had gotten back from the Capitol. And why not? She had actually managed to get someone back alive out of the Games even if it was arguably the most belligerent of the four this year. He was also taking personal responsibility for the streaks of gray in her hair since he'd first seen her again after winning. She didn't ease his fears by running in and hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Haymitch. I'm so sorry…"

Lana. Dustin. His mother… And he wasn't stupid enough to honestly believe anything they told him about it. Even his brother since he was old enough to walk knew how to do a coal burning stove so you didn't get poisoned by the gases and yet that was the excuse they were giving him. Even President Snow's condolences in writing had shown up faster than the news could have travelled. What was he going to do though? Punching the wall only got him bloody knuckles and worrying Pom all the more.

She found him with his hand bandaged up and a bottle clutched in it as he recounted how he had threatened the man at the Hobb with his knife to sell it to him. Pom ignored him trying to shrug her off and leave him alone with his misery and just hugged onto him and stroked his hair without a word even as the tears started falling.

It was the first time anyone could say they'd seen Haymitch Abernathy cry.

* * *

The second time was years later. If Haymitch ever truly mourned the loss of his Tributes or even his mentor passing away shortly after the 58th Games no one knew it. He also knew he was as much to blame for the previous four escorts leaving as the Hunger Games. It was a lot harder when you got to know the kids under your care and then watch them be whipped out within the first week… If they lasted that long.

Clearly Effie Trinket had been made of sterner stuff to endure not only his abuse but the constant disappointments year after year. Eventually it had turned more into a mutual tolerance of each other and almost turning into constant battle of wits when they weren't holding their breaths though the bloodbath every year. They'd sit up the first night if there was anyone still to watch until eventually Effie would start to inevitably doze off on the sofa. He'd leave her be even the few times her head had gone to rest on his shoulder and she'd wake up all flustered with herself for doing such a thing.

In terms of Escorts though and finding someone out of the Capitol he could actually tolerate, she was a keeper.

Even he was forgetful of how much she got under his skin when Katniss and Peeta were putting the berries in their mouths while she was going "oh no" over and over and he'd almost rested a hand on her shoulder. They had actually managed to get them both to this point and now, as far as she was concerned, they were going to still lose them both.

Haymitch had been closer to betting the hovercraft was in waiting now to do whatever it took to revive the last one with a heartbeat. At least up to the point they'd announced the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games.

Victor_**s**_.

They were going to have to air out two of those houses now and he didn't shove Effie away when she excitedly hugged him and he had unexpectedly kissed her before leaving to see about the winners.

They never spoke of it. Heat of the moment and the thrill of actually surviving and maybe even the hope that he wouldn't have to Mentor another pair of kids for the Quell. Of all people he would be the one still expected to be there, but it might be a little easier with just advising. Even though there he was a year later, here he was as good as playing mentor to a rather large alliance. If his Escort knew there was something deeper going on then she never brought it up in the slightest even when she brought him coffee while he was scouting for Sponsors after the poisonous fog had managed to get one of his tributes from District 4 and he silently made the same three fingered sign she had first seen after Katniss had volunteered.

A few days later he was claiming the need for fresh air shortly before midnight. Altogether that wouldn't have been odd if he hadn't stopped on his way out to see her. "Don't wait up."

She didn't even look up from her notepad, likely already working out her schedule for tomorrow. "Trust me, I have no intentions to wait for you to show back up here stumbling drunk and waking up in your own vomit."

Usually this would have led to a long argument back and forth about it being none of her business. Instead he just smiled the slightest. "Don't change, Princess. And make sure to take care of yourself."

He vanished into the night and just left her confused until the Peacekeepers showed up looking for him and pulled her out instead with "just a few questions."

Weeks later Haymitch was dealing with trying to keep the Mockingjay on her feet and attending another one of Coin's ridiculous meetings. "Reports keep coming in that they've been using whatever means possible to get information out of anyone associated with the Games. The remaining Victors, Stylists, and Escorts have largely been executed after deciding that they don't have anything to… Abernathy, what are you mumbling about when I'm trying to speak?"

"Effie… Effie Trinket, the Escort for Twelve."

Was it just his distance or was she rolling her eyes at him? "Even if she does still happen to be alive, with your Mockingjay they're not going to believe she doesn't know anything. Even so the last thing we need is some Capitol pet that is going to report back to some group on the inside looking to destroy us again."

"She is not some Capitol pet."

"She is an Escort, Abernathy."

"She's still a human being and isn't just going to turn around and be a spy on you because you were ever so gracious to spare her life."

"Even if she does manage through this war, we have no reason to keep her alive."

"She's done nothing to hinder you or the Revolution!" He got up from his chair and just glared down Coin. "And she's not going to do something as **stupid** as turning on us for the Capitol!"

Coin's voice was even as ever which only frustrated him all the more. "I suggest you settle down and sit… The only thing keeping you even here is your handle on the Mockingjay, and even that is questionable." He _was_ still dealing with the scratches across his face

Haymitch was ready to yell at her all the more when there was a hand on his arm and he looked down to see Plutarch looking back at him and slowly settled back into his seat. "Madam President, I think what he's trying to say is that Ms. Trinket is in just as much danger from the Capitol as any of the others we know they've executed."

"She has been working as an Escort, Mr. Ha-"

"And I was a Gamemaker… Am I going to be given the firing squad?"

Coin backed down reluctantly. She won't make a point of making sure Effie is killed, but she can't make any promises. At the moment it seemed like the best he can hope for out of the militant woman and slowly he's truly starting to hate her. He was having a hard enough time trying to go along with all of their rules in District 13 which was less than simple when his coping mechanism wasn't something that just involved a piece of rope or getting the chance to create weapons. Or at least that was what they were hoping Beetee would agree to do when he was better.

By the time they were actually planning a solid rescue mission instead of just talking about it, he was ready to volunteer. He was rejected, naturally… The key goal was getting Peeta after all and the last thing they needed was him trying to cause extra issues by trying to search for any more people than the Victors. He holds out hope and considers all the things he'd say if they end up bringing her back.

By the end of the day he has one victor wounded and almost killed, another mentally unstable, and still no idea if Effie is even still alive. Everything about 13 seems all that more suffocating down here. He ends up getting into it again with Coin if only to push away this feeling of complete hopelessness before Plutarch pulled him away. Everyone seems glad that there is at least one person around there that can keep some sort of leash on the Victor and even Finnick is only so much help.

"It's not a crime to miss someone. No matter what Coin might have to say on the subject." Even after everything he's confessed in the last 24 hours, Finnick looked the best Haymitch had seen him since the Quell. He spends the next hour trying to distract him with knotting lessons even as Haymitch's hands keep shaking occasionally trying to loop the ends around right. Finnick doesn't make any comment about the tears that he notices in the dim lights. He leaves him eventually and just suggesting some sleep.

"Maybe after while." Even the former Career was amazed at Haymitch's still steady voice.

* * *

The third fell five years later. He was too old to really be doing this, and probably shouldn't despite reassurances that he'd be fine. That hadn't made the last year any easier when there didn't seem to be anything that didn't need his opinion. He didn't care what color she painted the rooms. And plenty of arguments over whether or not they were doing the right thing in the first place between both of their personalities and everything that had happened. It hadn't been planned, but there had been more than a few times he had said the whole thing was a mistake.

Well that was more than enough reason to send Effie into tears until he was apologizing and begging forgiveness. Considering that was a rarer sight, her anger didn't always last. There were still more than a few days he ended up sleeping on the sofa. Problem came when her dreams with even more vivid than before.

They made it work out. Life had never been meant to be simple when it came to Trinket and Abernathy.

He smiled when the doctor placed his newborn daughter in his arms even if she was crying while they tried to get him to relax. He had basically single-handedly managed to kill three Careers, help organize a revolution, and come close to losing everyone he cared about again and again. Yet holding a baby terrified him more than any of them. Sitting down only helped a little with his nervousness until he was finally handing her back to Effie.

"I don't think she likes me."

"No one likes you at first glance," Effie quipped back. The baby girl instantly calmed down immediately. "See, you just need to be calm. You call me wound up, but you look about ready to pop your top over there. Tell yourself something you'd tell me."

He took a slow breath and just let it out. A thought seemed to cross his mind as he just laughed a little. "Problem is, Princess, I don't wear a corset."

"Close enough. Just remember to mind her head and from there the rest is easy. You're capable of tenderness just fine." It took a few more tries, but Effie wasn't going to just give up and end up being the only one able to hold her without her screaming. By then Effie was about exhausted between all the effort of the last 24 hours and settled back for "just a tiny nap".

Their daughter was still nameless, but perfectly beautiful with the tiny wisps of dark hair and bright blue eyes. Maybe she was just about as tired as the rest of them to worry about Haymitch's doubts and nervousness. It _was_ a little easier this way as she started to doze off still gripping onto his finger while Haymitch felt his eyes stinging with happy tears and just started humming.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry.  
__Go to sleep my little baby…_

* * *

**A/N: **Hush-a-bye is not mine, but has otherwise unknown origins other than as a lullaby._  
_


	4. Fashion Statement

**Plot Bunny Prompt - **_Shopping_

* * *

How had she managed to talk him into this?

_Come to the Capitol_, she said… _There will be plenty of alcohol_, she said…

_Bullshit_, he said…

Apparently Effie Trinket was a better liar than he gave her credit for even though there had been alcohol, but she had also gone and woken him up because they needed to do shopping for the Victory Tour. And of course she needed him to carry everything and make sure that he had fresh clothes since there wouldn't be a stylist around to make him all pretty unlike the kids. She was probably going to make him leave them all with her or somewhere they would go on the train so he couldn't ruin them.

Of course she was bubbling around having to talk with everyone she happened to know even the slightest while he was taking note of all of the little things that were now carrying Katniss's Mockingjay.

Maysilee's Mockingjay… Which was now apparently the height of Capitol fashion considering everything it was on, and the whole idea just seemed to amuse him. The star-crossed lovers of District 12 had managed to live from defying the Capitol and now everyone was wearing her symbol.

Irony at its finest.

It kept him amused long enough for her to gather little presents for all of the mayors of the Districts. He paused at a small piece of jewelry that had a miniature Mockingjay in a circle as the cover of the locket.

"I didn't know you were so interested in jewelry." Effie had apparently found him, and was far too happy and peppy for him at the moment. "Has Abernathy gone and found himself a special, special girl?"

He rolled his eyes at her and just looked back. "Actually thinking on the reason you dragged me here in the first place and thinking about that for Mayor Undersee's wife. He probably has enough little odds and ends around the house as it is, and it is District 12's Victors." She didn't need to know the full reason and Haymitch had no intention of telling her either.

"Well I believe we could do just that. Now you're thinking on your feet."

She popped right into the store and bought it It might not have been something that Effie considered as more than a symbol of them finally winning these Games. But to Maysilee's twin it would probably mean something else and likely know it was a small thing to tell her that he still remembered.


	5. Private Club

**A/N:** Okay, I am officially floored. And I'm not someone easily floored but so far I've gotten over twice the views of my other story and over 250 unique viewers. Thank you so much to those that have taken the time to review or at least favorited or decided to follow the story. You're awesome. But in the spirit of getting more reviews (and because it's done and ready to be published), 5 reviews and I'll put up an extra story today? Doesn't have to be five on just this one. (And so you don't think I'm going to give you a 100 word drabble in return for your efforts, it is over 1000 words with potential to be fleshed out a little more before I post it).

And feel free to drop any possible prompt ideas you might have in a review or my inbox.

**Plot Bunny Prompt** - Rivalry/Jealousy

* * *

Effie had set herself up rather nicely into one of the empty houses in the Victor's Village. Peeta had offered her a few rooms considering he spent most of his time over with Katniss anyhow, but she hadn't wanted to impose on him either. Haymitch had been close to passing out drunk when suggested she just take up one of the empty ones. It wasn't like anyone else was going to be using them in the near future… It was amusing as well to the three victors just to have someone trying to decorate up around one of the houses still holding tightly to her make-up and usual finery of the Capitol.

Honestly it was a little like having a tropical bird suddenly showing up and making up her nest.

It felt like it had blown by when Paylor was inviting them all in to the Capitol for the celebrations surrounding the first year of independence. Everyone who had any sort of tie to the Rebellion had been invited and if nothing else it was a good excuse to get to see every one again in a happier time.

Out of the former Victors still alive the only one who had rejected was Enobaria which probably eased tensions rather well without Johanna trying to kill her. Effie felt out of place where so many of the people knew each other by name and were laughing and exchanging jokes. She took it as an opportunity to take care of Merry Odair.

It was her Capitol and yet somehow she didn't even belong here. There were still those with fashion sense involving the haute couture, but it was an oddity rather than the norm. Haymitch and Beetee seem so much older than the other four, but are right in their element among the other Victors passing along stories of former times in the Capitol. Several of Haymitch's involved Chaff and the large number of bars he's seen while waiting for the games to end and toasting the fallen.

It was a little like accidentally getting into one of the most exclusive clubs in Panem. Less than 10% of the original 75 Victors were still alive. Yet she couldn't help but envy them.

It wasn't the fact that they had all seen many of the same horrors in their teen years and somehow managed through it enough to win. That was something she felt horrible for spending so many years just seeing them as something like actors playing a part when it came to the Tributes. You were so detached from the reality of it that it took actually knowing the boys and girls involved to really get her to open her eyes.

She'd had her own share of horrors that half the room could understand about as well, but there wasn't any organized name for them. Johanna, Peeta, Annie… They all had this support group of people that were glad to see the end coming to the madness once and for all. They had been victims to the darkest sides of the Capitol, and yet there they were at least able to smile and hope for the future. Twelve was getting to see their homes rebuilt and getting to start in with their new industry of medical research, Annie had her son, Beetee had a position with the government, and Johanna… Well Effie wasn't entirely sure what Ms. Mason was doing in seven, but she also looked content enough with being there among friends.

Who did she have? Most of her friends in the Capitol were gone or had no interest in speaking to her which is what had pushed her to Twelve in the first place. Now even her supposed friends from the outer District weren't bothering with her. Effie Trinket, Rebel without a group who spent the whole war just praying for death. Even Merrick eventually wanted his mother again rather than her.

She didn't bother with good byes for the evening when she headed out. It was bad manners, but no one would likely even notice she was missing. She needed a good hot shower and some time to think without sitting in the corner to do it. At least it felt good to get out all of her cares with the pulsating water and getting into a fluffy robe. It would probably be hours before she had to worry about being ignored, but it also meant no one else around to see her in a robe just looking for a drink.

Likely why hearing "Hey princess" made her jump and grab the nearest thing in the kitchen to brandish at him. She just got a chuckle in return as Haymitch got up from his seat just sitting in the dark. "You against me with a spatula and you're… Expecting to win? Trust me, Princess, I won't go and interrupt your fun time with whoever was causing those serious happy noises."

He was smirking like he usually did when he had something purposefully trying to get her to yell at him over language and manners, but there seemed to be something missing. She still turned red considering it had been an _excellent_ shower, but the things he was insinuating… "There's no one else here."

Why that seemed to relax him a little was curious. Perhaps she was far too used to seeing him on edge. "Well you went and left the party before Beetee could tell us about all of the new shows they've been working on. There's a few you might even be interested in."

"I wasn't exactly feeling all that wanted being exiled to the corner for the Victor's Club meeting."

"Effie, the only one keeping you in that corner was you. We wouldn't have asked you to come if we didn't want you to join in, but you seemed perfectly happy just holding that baby."

And she had been, but now she was feeling bad because he probably was right. Here she had been acting like a wallflower rather than her usual social butterfly self. Then, she was still trying to figure out who she even was in this new world. "I… Well I don't really have any sort of excuse for that… There is no excuse however for you trying to get involved in whatever personal life I might have, Haymitch."

"Like I care who the hell you're screwing, Trinket." There was a long moment of silence as they just stared each other down from across the room.

"You're jealous."

"Oh don't be daft."

"You are! Abernathy, you might think you're this moody, devil-may-care drunk that no one understands, but I have been around you long enough to know when you're getting defensive. You used to go around calling the Tributes by whatever nicknames you thought fit just to avoid using their names, and it's never because you don't remember every single one of the names. Much like you've got two kids that anyone can see you care about, but you'll be damned if you ever actually tell them that. If you've ever slept at night, it's only because you were half-dead to the rest of the world in alcohol…" She approached the sunken sitting area where he was still standing just frowning at her, keeping up a step so she didn't end up glaring up at him. "The point is, I know you. The problem is, I don't get why you would care."

What she couldn't explain either was why her heartbeat was rising as he approached her until she could make out the exact shade of gray in his eyes.

"In case you haven't figured it out, I just do."

And without further comment, he was gone.


	6. Canary in the Coal Mine

**A/N: **Well no 5 reviews, but that's okay too. Still glad to get some feedback. ^_^

honey sweet lies - I'm rather fond of that one myself, though it ended a little differently than I thought it would in my head.

* * *

She had only ever had the slightest sign of light from the outside world and even that had an unnatural quality about it. Even when they had come up to the District 12 quarters in the Training Building to take in her and Haymitch it had been in the darkest part of the night. Of course he hadn't been there. They had still taken her and stripped her of everything that had made her look like one of the Capitol only to give her a shirt to cover herself and tossed her in a filthy cell. At first she had just found the cleanest part and done everything to avoid touching the walls. She had just curled up as tightly as she could manage in order to sleep. Slowly she had given up on trying to avoid it and had accepted them as her only support in this hellhole.

The first time they had taken her in they had tried to play nice. Where were they? What could she tell them so they could just release her and be done with it? For whatever reason they didn't believe that she was entirely ignorant of everything they were suggesting. They would drop water on her and then use a long electrical stick meant for herding animals to shock her with it.

She had quickly lost track of time when you didn't have something to follow. A few days? A week? A month? She started hating all of them for leaving her here without as much as a good-bye note with anything she could use to get out of this. She was in too much pain most of the time to make it up, and they couldn't even be regular enough to help her count the time that had passed. Everything felt like it was dragging out when there was no one to talk to and only the occasional sounds of screaming.

It was scarier when the screams woke her up and she figured out they were her own.

They'd torture her and then give bare essentials for medical care so they could do it all again for as long as possible without killing her. She didn't know anything and yet as much as she professed ignorance they still hadn't killed her. Most of the time she was wishing they would just to get it all over with if this was going to be her life now. Eat whatever bare rations they gave her and sit there wondering if any of them were still alive. Her anger and hatred of her former friends had turned against the Capitol and now she was just hopeful that the rebels were still out there and there was even a spark of hope that this might be over eventually.

This wasn't her Capitol… The shining city on a hill that was there to care for everyone and make sure the Districts were well protected from any threat. It had been getting dirtier every year with the blood of the children she was sent to bring back only to watch them die because everyone turned a blind-eye to the training that was going on in other Districts. Now it had just lost all its sparkle.

Now she didn't bother to look up when someone opened her door and waited for them to practically pick her up by her shirt and drag her down to the room where they would try again to get information out of her. Would they end up trying to make an example out of her? It didn't seem very good publicity to torture a citizen of the Capitol in front of all of Panem, but she had taken her side as far as they were concerned.

The person didn't go and just handle her like a piece of meat though. "Identify yourself." She finally looked up to see it wasn't the sparkling white Peacekeeper uniforms, but a more grey material and unfamiliar. Plus they should have known exactly who she was…

"Effie Trinket." The sound of her own voice horrified her from disuse beyond the constant screaming. Something about her apparently amused the man about her though as he stepped back to call in a pair of healers who made sure she was safe to move up to the infirmary with so many others. It didn't bother her, but she also didn't argue when they moved her into one of the bedrooms by herself and gave her some drugs to help her sleep. She'd wake slightly, noticing doctors and other people coming to check on her occasionally, too exhausted and too glad to have a real bed to care.

She could feel the electric prod still on her as she twisted around in the restraints attached to the chair. They would cut in everywhere and left her with burn marks and cuts that would have blood dripping off her fingertips. She kept thrashing having lost control over her muscles. Even waking up she found herself sitting up and being restrained. She immediately panicked, sure that someone had gotten into her room and was going to take her back to Snow. At least they hadn't covered her mouth yet. "HELP! SOMEBODY!"

"Stop screaming in my ear, Princess."

The hold around her loosened as she was trying to separate her dream from reality and looked back to make sure the face was matching the voice. There was enough lighting coming in from outside to make out the dark haired Mentor who was just peering back at her. "Haymitch…" She forgot herself for the moment and just wrapped her arms around him and glad for a familiar face. Two guards opened the door without knocking and suddenly had her feeling foolish. Here she was screaming for help and instead they walk in on her in bed with the man she was usually berating for his own lack of manners.

"Just a nightmare. She's fine."

"Right. We're nearby if there's anything else, Soldier Abernathy." Haymitch gave them some sort of half-hearted salute that he doesn't even seem sure of himself considering it consisted more of waving them off. If putting his arm around her at that point is more for convenience or because he actually is trying to comfort her doesn't seem all that important. Effie let loose with the tears the moment the door shut again.

"It's just a nightmare… You're safe, Effie." With both arms around her and just holding her tightly there's not much doubt that he's actually trying to calm her down until she finally relaxed against him. She took a moment to just take him in, dirty shirt and all. It was about what she expected with the faint vapor of liquor against the slightly-wet-from-her-tears shirt and a slight note that he'd been attempting to hide a lack of bathing with aftershave in the not-so-distant past. "I'm sorry."

Maybe this was all a dream, because hearing Haymitch apologize was something notable enough for her diary. "I'm the one that probably just ruined your cleanest shirt."

There was a small chuckle and a sigh. "I should have brought you with that night. I knew the sort of things that were going to happen as soon as they figured out what was going on, but I never…"

"You didn't think they'd turn on me." She said it quietly and just reached up to wipe a few more tears off of her face. Right now she was too tired to even argue with him over waking up to the dirty Mentor in her bed and holding her. He was even being kind which seemed the bigger shock of the moment. "Katniss? Peeta?"

He went on for the next hour recounting everything he could think of involving the two and the revolution. Katniss' stubbornness when it came to actually listening, Peeta being hijacked and being too blind to even see it before it was almost too late, losing people whose names would be familiar to her, and this new President Coin who was currently in charge. Occasionally he would trail off for a moment until she got him back on track and noticed the rough fingers sliding over her burns like he might smooth them away again. She just listened with minimal replies and didn't flinch away. "So once again I'm the one left to pace around while everyone else is getting nursed back to health because none of you could keep yourselves out of trouble."

"I'll try to do better in the future..." Though at the moment the future wasn't looking all the bright for her either. "Right now I think I need some more sleep." He moved to get back up and let her settle back into sleep. There was still the two kids that would probably still be asleep or at least Snow's liquor cabinet to raid. He hadn't managed to move far only to find a hand around his wrist. "Stay? For now at least?"

Haymitch nodded slowly and went back to wrapping her up protectively. If Coin showed up she was going to have plenty of reason to believe there was more going on than there was… Especially after all of the fighting the two of them had gotten into over making sure she was protected. Ignorant of all that, Effie just rested her head on his chest and was glad for something familiar. "You know I kind of prefer your hair like this without all the bright pink curls and ridiculousness."

"I never thought I'd be tired and not care enough to say this, but... Shut up, Abernathy."


	7. Tea and Truth

**A/N:** As always, a big thank you to all who have put this down as a favorite, reviewed, or even decided to follow the stories.

You're lovely people.

* * *

"I don't even know where to go now… Nothing is the same as it used to be." Effie Trinket drank her tea and just kept her eyes downcast. It was nice to have company, but even Plutarch Heavensbee was only a slight comfort.

"Well I could give you a job. Plenty of positions around trying to do programming here still and you already have a good amount of background in working in front of a camera." Effie shook her head, and just made Plutarch shrug. "Or there's always need for people in District 12."

"I'm not interested in doing some show about the rebuilding efforts out there." She'd almost had enough with all the cameras and what had been considered entertainment at one point.

Heavensbee took his turn to shake his head. "I didn't mean that so much as going out there to help out. Get away from the Capitol at least and take some time instead of walking around here like a zombie."

The idea wasn't entirely hideous. After all she would get to see Katniss and Peeta and see how they were ding with all of this madness that had happened. They would at least be happy enough to see her again, especially when she wasn't trying to run them all around with a schedule of events and everything else. There was another matter however. "Haymitch would be putting me on the first train back if he got the chance."

"Somehow I doubt that." Plutarch seemed so sure that it was enough to raise at least her still naturally colored eyebrows. "You seem surprised, Miss Trinket."

"I'm wondering where you got a silly notion that Haymitch wouldn't tell me to go back to the Capitol now that I have no business in 12."

"Probably from the fact that he almost attacked Coin more than once when she deemed you as good as dead and hung it over his head every time he started to get out of line." He chuckled and took another drink out of his cup. "Threatening you, Katniss, and Peeta were about the only things that could get him to shut up most of the time. I'm not saying I'd read too much into it, but he cares enough that the idea of you dying was not something he wanted to think about. So perhaps he doesn't entirely hate you."

Effie considered it, running a finger along the edge of her cup. They had been working together for fifteen years when the Tributes had escaped from the arena and since then another year had passed by with no Games. In their own twisted way they were slightly friends who had been tossed together all this time and expected to take care of a pair of children that were going to be lucky to get enough sponsors for a bottle of water. Plus… "After the Quell? Don't you think he'd lost enough people he knew without adding me to the list?"

She had never put too much consideration into her recovery in Snow's mansion. There were more than a few times she had woken up screaming and crying to find herself soon enveloped in the Mentor's arms before he tried to get her to go back to sleep. She was seeing someone about all her problems, but the dreams were still there and haunting her and now there was no one around to care.

Plutarch was just giving her an annoyingly knowing smile like he was still hiding something but wasn't about to share it. "I think you might feel a little better getting out of here and into some new surroundings. You can always move back if things don't work out."

"I'll think about it."


	8. Make it Special

**A/N:** Oh my stars... I have 8 followers! I am like... bouncing off the walls here people. :D

* * *

It had been a bold move. The sort of thing that had the Capitol all abuzz even though most of the Victors knew it wasn't going to last. It was too hard to try and get through the thick skulls of some of the other districts that there was going to be enough problems without everyone actually trying to kill each other. Then what was the Hunger Games without a damned bloodbath in the Arena? He had barely been able to manage after that to hand off his bracelet to Finnick since Katniss was being as stubborn as ever when it came to getting allies.

He didn't even get the opportunity to see Effie again until she had managed to get back shortly before the countdown. "I've never been so rudely treated in my life." Of course she still had on that ridiculous gold wig, but a tiny part of him was glad to see her worst problem was being manhandled by a couple of Capitol officials telling her to go home.

"I'm sure you'll write them one hell of a complaint letter," he replied dryly.

"Well I hadn't considered going quite that far…"

"Got plenty of time to think about it." He leaned forward a little as the tubes started to lift the Tributes up and frowning at the momentary close-up of Katniss. It's not the determined look he was expecting, but rather horror over something. He started getting a sinking feeling that something had gone wrong and now his tribute was momentarily compromised while they started counting down. "Get it together, Sweetheart. Nothing you can do now except stay alive." Meanwhile he was analyzing everything as much as the tributes as the cameras went around figuring out what was going to be their best survival here. The Careers were still going to be dangerous to deal with, but they had a lot better shot at the Cornucopia this year with District 4 on their side.

"Well, I can't leave Mags behind… She's one of the few people who actually likes me." The women of the Capitol must be swooning at the opportunity to watch Finnick back on their screens and his oh so charming love for the poor old woman who sacrificed herself for Crazy Cresta. Not that Haymitch has ever had any problem with Annie Cresta from the few times he had gotten the chance to meet her.

"That was his mentor, wasn't it?" Effie finally breaks the silence of the room. "Mags?" She seems to know the answer even if she did ask it out loud considering she doesn't pause for long. "I guess it's just one of those close connections… Then you got through yours all on your own."

It has to be the Quell… Haymitch is sure the whole subject of his Games hasn't been brought up so much in the past 24 years as it has since the kids pulled out that damned tape. Which also reminded him that he was still irritated with Effie for sending them that in the first place... "Sponsors were already scarce enough when you've got twice the number of kids to worry about dying before the money goes to any good use. Pom did her best by me, and in the end I lived. And somehow… I think these kids are going to make it."

"Which will be good since they're the only people who like _you_," Effie half teases, tossing Finnick's words back at him.

"You know just for that I don't think I'm going to pass on their message for you… As I recall it was nothing complimentary… Boorish. Dull, King Midas' nightmare of a wig… They went on quite extensively."

"I could hear that from Katniss. Less so from Peeta since he seems to have something you both lack."

"Perfect _Seam_ly behavior?" She slowly shushed up enough for him to focus back on the games. "Actually it was closer to how wonderful you were for taking care of them and some other things I don't want to repeat."

"Tell!" There's something about her that almost gets child-like when he's teasing around keeping a secret from her. Then again it also made it all the more fun not to tell her and see how long it would take before she cracked. After all she hadn't been gaining all that many points with him here lately.

"Nothing all that memorable." Haymitch just shrugged, and was glad to see them running off into the trees and away from the possible bloodshed. "How you're like a mother to them. Or perhaps more like a grandmother just pushing food at them and suggesting they eat up. Plus you always have your hair all short and curly and probably not its natural color. While I'm more like the older brother who keeps them out of trouble even though they manage to get into more when I'm not looking." Effie just looked miffed, but getting her to admit her actual age has been something he had been trying to figure out for years.

Still no luck.

"That's not what they said, because both of them have far more manners in their pinkies than you do in your body."

Haymitch just smirked and got up to grab a glass and filled it half up from one of the bottles. "That is because manners are just a way of putting up an act. It's all a great lie and you all play into it. You saw what happened last night when you toss people's childhood heroes back into a place on the pretense of "strongest of the strong" after promising that once you won you were safe… Finnick didn't have to worry about his name coming out of the ball for four years and yet all of a sudden he's one of a handful of people that can be chosen?" She just watched as he kept walking around, apparently unconcerned at the moment over his Tributes and anything going wrong for now. It gave him plenty of time for monologing…

"And the two people of District 12 who have caused the most trouble just happen to be the ones to get Reaped? That is your Capitol manners for you… The great lie. So forgive me since you wanted the truth." He set down his drink and just stopped to look at her. "You are… The greastest escort ever to have been around the Games and the most appreciated even though it might not always be shown. Thank you for absolutely everything and I love you."

Effie just sat there in a moment of stunned silence. Had he really gotten that drunk that quickly? "Pardon?"

"It's what the kids really wanted to tell you and didn't get the chance last night. Special enough or should I try again?"

"No… No, it was perfect."


	9. Heartstrings

**A/N:** Again, thanks to everyone for their continued support. Hopefully you haven't gotten sick of me yet.

* * *

"_Haymitch Abernathy_."

His own name had never rung in his ears for so long before. Another year and he might have been safe, but instead it was 47 to 1 odds and he was just trying to relax and get used to this whole idea. Haymitch Abernathy… District 12 Tribute… the kid from the Seam that had already been trying to figure out ways to get to go work in the coal mines next year… Well at least that wasn't going to be a problem.

He could tell Dustin had been crying before he got into the room at the Justice building even though they only had a few minutes. "Hey, listen to me here, Dusty. You're going to be fine. You've got to take over man of the house duties now, but I know you can do it. If you're going to steal, make sure like hell that the Peacekeeper don't catch you or we both know what they'll end up doing..." Haymitch could still feel his own ten lashes. Twelve, actually, but he had only been sentenced to the ten and someone had lost count so it was all the official records would put down. All for getting caught with two apples from the Head Peacekeeper's trees…

"Okay…" Dustin just tried to nod bravely. They had lost their dad already and now he was losing his big brother to something potentially worse. At least with Dad everyone in Panem wasn't watching.

He hugged his mom for a good long time, just promising to stay safe. "And thank you for everything."

"No… You're not saying your good byes, Haymitch… You're going to win and we're going to see you in a few weeks." She brushed his hair back and just kissed his forehead. He could still see the tears in her eyes that she just tried to do everything to keep them from falling. He did his best to smile at her hopefully and turned back to Dustin.

"So what? No good advice for your big brother? Avoid the careers? Find water fast and try not to get too far away from a good source? Just run away as much as possible?"

Dustin shrugged a little, feeling bad for not holding himself more together like the rest of his family. "Stay alive?"

Haymitch chuckled, trying to just keep a lid on all the nervousness. "I'll keep that in mind." He just tried to hold onto them as long as possible until the Peacekeepers came in to make sure they were on their way back out. He barely got the chance to get up off of his knees when the door opened again. The young woman had the same grey eyes and dark hair tied back with a bow that almost matched her pale pink dress and dusty shoes. At least there was no one to witness as he lifted her up and pressed their lips together urgently. Oh just to have a half hour to tell her everything as he slowly lowered her back to the floor and she started crying again.

"Lana…" He held her close and kissed her hair while she let it out. "No matter what you know I'm going to be okay." Even if he died it might end up being better for his family and friend in the long run. People would be kinder to them more than they had even after his father had died. Right now it was looking like death for him, even if he would spend down to his last breath trying.

"I know." She sniffled and pulled away to look up at him. "You're going to have some woman in the Capitol falling all over herself to sponsor you."

"I don't want some woman from the Capitol that's just looking at me like a piece of meat that could live or die..." He gingerly brushed back one of her dark locks and just smiled. "I have you. And we're going to get married some day. Out in the meadow with all of our friends and family around where all of the guys can be jealous that I have the prettiest girl in the whole District."

"If you come back…" Lana just looked down at her feet. "Who knows when some little cute girl with all of Daddy's money to lavish you with and bouncy pink curls and bright eyes is going to win you over?"

Haymitch sighed and just reached over and pulled the ribbon from her hair and started wrapping it around his wrist. "There… Is no one in my life except you. And I'm going to need a token, so I'm going to take this. And then all the bright bouncy haired, pink eyed girls will know that I've already been claimed." He tied the ends into a knot before kissing her again briefly.

"Bouncy pink … You know what, just forget it." Lana just keeps herself wrapped up in his arms for the rest of their time they're allowed before she has to go back with the Peacekeepers. Another short visit with a few friends and he's on the way to the train station with the other three tributes all hoping for the best.

"What's that, Haymitch?" The sound of Maysilee's inquiry about the ribbon around his wrist is coming back, but it's not the same voice asking. Then it's not exactly the same hands going over the delicate stream of blue ribbon either after 25 years.

"A memory. Of a long time ago in another place and time with childhood promises…" He got up and just looked Effie over without her hair done up in one of her wigs with the pink curls and just letting her natural hair brush against her shoulders. Without a word he just takes it and ties it in her hair with a bow. "Keep it. It brings out the blue in your eyes, Princess."

He took the bottle that was still full off of the cabinet and just started back toward the living room, hoping he might soon be able to just forget.


	10. By The Sea

**A/N: **So while I'd say this comes after Private Club, it's not exactly a sequel as much as a mini-spin off for a moment. Plus I kind of like the idea of Haymitch keeping a bit of an eye on Annie with Finnick gone and her closest fellow Victors by age being Everlark and Johanna. (Plus does anyone see Enobaria as exactly caring too much about seeing all of these "outer district" Victors?)

And with 10 up now, are there any favorites of the bunch? Something you'd like to see a little more from a different point of view? Anything?

* * *

Effie had only ever gotten the opportunity to see District 4 during the Victory Tour. She had spent so much of her time in the Capitol working without much of a vacation since she was 18. Now they had gone out there to see Mrs. Everdeen while Katniss and Peeta had invited them to come along with. Effie was enjoying it for the sea and chance to see little Merrick again without the party setting. It was just nice to be able to see some familiar faces…

They spent most of the day playing around making sand castles and learning how to fish. That was not a part Effie particularly enjoyed considering they were slick and just felt slimy when Katniss made her hold it. It might have been a trip to see friends and family, but it was also the closest thing _any_ of them had had to a vacation in a long time. There were no threats coming out of the Capitol or Peacekeepers doing more than just dealing with actual crimes instead of whatever they could make up to charge the people with.

Peace suited the District 12 team just fine.

Peeta had even offered up to make dinner with Effie and Katniss' assistance in the kitchen for Annie teaching him how to make the District 4 bread before they went home. And with a somewhat baby sitter, it left Annie with the opportunity to just go and sit at the end of her dock and dangle her feet in the water. She smiled faintly at the sound of footsteps not bothering with stealth that came to just sit next to her without a word. "Hello Haymitch Abernathy."

"Just one or the other is fine there, Annie... Apparently I'm not deemed fit to work on much of anything, so thought I'd check up on you. Plus you looked kind of lonely out here." He was looking oddly presentable for him with his dark hair cut and brushed back and a shirt that didn't have fifty kinds of unidentifiable stains on them. The fading sunlight was only being favorable to him and with his already olive colored skin, he didn't entirely look out of place here in District 4.

"It's peaceful, and I like the ocean." Her toes just barely brushed the tops of the waves as a few moments passed. "I was fine, but you don't have to leave, Haymitch. We're all just lonely souls."

"Sometimes. It's good to have company though. Probably the only thing that made the Capitol tolerable all those years was knowing you had other people around who understood the way things were in the Arena."

Annie nodded silently. "Snow always made me. Only so much Finnick could do without it coming out that he was defying him by having me on the side… The boy that followed me as Victor was always nice though when it came to the silly parties. Especially when Jo started teasing…" Her expression got vacant, lost in a memory somewhere far from that moment in time. "I miss him."

Haymitch was sure it would be wrong to question if she meant the boy from the 71st games or Finnick at that moment. And it would be his guess that he would be incorrect. "I'm sure, little mermaid."

At least the little nickname gets her to smile again. "Little mermaid?"

"Well you know… You're short." He used his hand to show the comparison between their heights even just sitting down. "So little, and I don't think I've known that many really good swimmers. Plus it seems like a far better nickname than others people attach without really knowing you."

"So says the Drunk of District 12."

"Crazy Cresta."

"Alcoholic Abernathy."

"Insanny Annie."

"Heinous Haymitch!"

"Who calls me _that_?"

"Effie, probably," she just replies with a giggle.

"This is likely true…" It was probably the most strongly worded thing Effie would actually say about him considering anything more might be violating her perfect code of manners. "She tolerates me on her best days and loathes me on her worst."

"Or loves you."

Haymitch just snorted in laughter at the idea. "What? Are we back to the days of "she threw dirt in your hair, so she must like you"? Because that's basically what Effie does to me most of the time, but it's also what seems to just work for us."

"You never threw dirt in a girl's hair?" Annie looked over at him skeptically.

"Oh, I never said that. By the time I actually found a girl though I was more in the habit of pulling things out of the dirt to give to her. Like flowers." This was not going down a path he was particularly fond of and yet it kept coming up here lately. "She ended up paying for me not dying in the end, but it was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"We've all got our cracks. At least we don't have to worry so much any more about people trying to exploit them."

Annie scooted a little closer to him and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Broken. Just… Broken." Haymitch just put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. There didn't need to be anything else said between them as two people who had been locked up in some of the worst the Capitol had to offer as a form of entertainment for the masses. It was only after that you realized that after the Reaping the lucky ones were the ones who died and didn't have to continue with new Games of some form or another.

Neither heard much of the retreating footsteps behind them or to take it as anything more than the wind. Effie Trinket has been known for being rather light on her feet however. She's out of the loop again, but this time it's not troubling her quite as much since it is her choice. Right now they probably wouldn't want to see her anyhow with the long moment of loathing for the Capitol who had thrown them into their personal nightmares. It had taken her years to figure out it wasn't some odd creature in District 7 that made those horrible noises on the way to the Capitol while she was trying to sleep but actually the Mentor in the other room having finally fallen asleep.

She did her best not to interrupt Katniss and Peeta wrapped up in each other and Merry still in the middle of a nap. There were many sides she had seen to the Drunken Mentor. Most of them were not the prettiest sides and could be rather horrible and… Heinous was it?

Full out displays of kindness had never been one of them.


	11. Firsts

**A/N:** Sorry for getting you used to daily updates and then not having one yesterday. Hopefully this will make up for it even the smallest bit.

* * *

If you asked Haymitch the first time he had met Effie Trinket he would have just said that it was her first year as escort on the train. He'd noticed the change yet again at the Reaping, but had honestly gotten to the point where he didn't care all that much. She was just annoying and perky with the two kids they had and just acting like it was a grand adventure. The feeling of loathing between them was quickly mutual.

Effie, on the other hand, would cite a far earlier date. She had been nine when the second Quarter Quell had come on the airwaves of the Capitol and there were now twice as many people to try and pick as a favorite to win. Her original choice had been a rather attractive young man from Four who had ended up dying when the volcano exploded and wiped out a good amount of the career group. It made it a lot harder to pick someone else that she liked when she'd finally settled on the male tribute from Twelve. He had managed to take out some of the higher ranked players in the Games and they were about ready to milk the partnership between him and the girl from Twelve for all it was worth even after she had ended up dying.

Her mother had been working as a Gamemaker her whole life which always made things more exciting and knowing she could talk it over with her and everything she'd been watching that day. Admittedly the ending had seemed a little weird, but it didn't matter because at least the next day in school she could rub it in Ophelia's nose that her Tribute had gotten an ax to the head. There was only more to celebrate when there was a small party held for the sponsors had ended in a minimal guest list which meant they were already trying to pull in whoever they could find involved in the Games to come so it would be worth even getting the room.

Effie was ecstatic to get the chance to go to one of the big Capitol parties and her mother had gotten her a pale pink dress with a skirt that would whirl out when she spun around. It still wasn't the sort of beautiful crowds she had been hoping for, but it also meant that the victor was less occupied with people. She just tugged on the sleeve of his shirt and waited politely. There was still plenty of food to look over and she'd been sneaky enough to go and grab a few little bags her mom used for make-up and had been sneaking cookies into it. If her mom didn't know about them, then she wouldn't be able to tell her when she could or couldn't eat them…

Her opening finally came after about an hour when most of the more important people had already been around. He was taller than she had originally expected, but then it was still the first time she had actually met someone who could really be considered "famous" and been on her television only a week and a half ago. Otherwise he looked better in person and she was quickly getting shy. "Hi…"

"Well evening, sweetheart. Isn't it a little bit past your bedtime for you to be here?" It had to about be the first person outside of his Mentor around here who he didn't automatically loathe. People in the Capitol were quick to show their true colors under all of that make-up but here was a little girl who still had to strain her neck a little in order to make eye contact with him. He did the nice thing and crouched down, almost hoping his pants would split so his stylist would have something new to complain about.

"No. Mommy brought me and I don't have bedtime tonight."

"Well then _you_ must have been my biggest sponsor not to have a bedtime."

Effie kicked her shoes against the floor and just shook her head and just looked down at the floor since it was easier. "No… I tried to put together all of my money for sweets and stuff, but mommy said she couldn't do that because it would look like she was favoriting you. Even thought it was MY money. So I asked if I could just make sandwiches for everyone, but apparently they wouldn't work either…"

"Well I managed, but the thought is appreciated."

He just smiled at her sweetly. Then in a few more days he was going to be allowed to go back home to his District… And she'd probably never get to see him again. Effie reached down into her purse and pulled out the small plastic bag. "For you. But you can't tell her." He grinned a little, taking them and putting them back in his pocket before taking her hand and giving a small kiss to the back of it.

"Care for a dance then, sweetheart?" She looked all flustered, but nodded furiously that for a moment he wondered if her head might not just pop off from the force.

He was uncoordinated with the fancy dances they had around here, but it didn't matter so much when your partner could twirl around without barely raising your arm and was mostly happy with that and going around in circles. At bedtime she was still humming with the songs as she went to bed.

Ten years later, perhaps the loathing was not so mutual.


	12. Power Shift

**A/N:** Greetings to any new readers I might have gathered off Tumblr for their love of Trinkernathy. Please enjoy and consider reviewing.

* * *

The 65th Hunger Games had Haymitch both as excited and depressed as Effie had ever seen him. Oh, the costumes had gotten everyone talking and a few slightly interested sponsors, but there was still the training scores that needed to come out and the odds were always changing. He still only had one that had a shot in the dark and even then he wasn't sure how long he should be crossing his fingers with sonew me of the competition.

"That was the busiest I think I've ever seen you in the Capitol."

"I don't think I exactly won any of them over to our side, but then you can't exactly help when everyone is fawning all over District 4." Haymitch had his usual scowl while hitting the elevator button. It was also the most sober she had seen him in recent memory, but then his tolerance level and ability to act normal when he was around other human beings.

"Even you have to admit that the boy is rather attractive." Effie got on and just waited for him before hitting the button for the top floor.

"Aww. Trinket's got a crush. On a 14 year old boy."

"That is ridiculous…" Effie's huff however just seemed to amuse him as the numbers kept rising. 7… 8… 9… 10…

The elevator lurched to a stop and knocked them both into the wall trying to get a support. The lights flickered for a moment before going out and dropping them both into darkness. This wouldn't be so terrible if there were still the usual twinkling lights from outside. Unfortunately all the lights were going out by blocks and blanketing the Capitol. "Princess, I do believe that we are stuck."

"The tr-tributes must be t-t-terrified."

"A little bit of fear… Are you stuttering?" Haymitch was trying to see enough from what bit of moonlight they were getting in the glass elevator just to try and make her out.

"That is j-just… Maybe." A cloud seemed to shift and make him noticed that he was looking a bit too high as Effie was sitting on the floor hugging onto her knees with her eyes squeezed shut. Admittedly after five years of yelling at him over manners and not giving a damn about their tributes it was almost amusing to see her sitting there looking terrified.

"I wonder if this will actually hold or if we'll suddenly go crashing down to the basement..."

Her eyes opened widely at the suggestion until she saw his smirk in the moonlight. "Oh, you think this is funny?"

"Hell yes. Trinket actually having a side other than stuck-up and overly proper… It's like a breath of fresh air… Which we might be getting soon when it drops and probably breaks open."

"Acrophobia is a real issue that effects all sorts of people and now you're mocking me. What? Is there nothing that ever makes the great Haymitch Abernathy afraid?" At least pissing her off has had gotten her to stop looking and sounding like a shaking leaf and more focused on being mad at him. Haymitch stayed against his wall and just slid down to sit on the floor, completely relaxed.

"Knowing I'm sending a twelve year old to her untimely death and there's nothing I can do about it? And that I'm going to have to face her parents when I end up going home with maybe one victor if I get insanely lucky this year?"

Effie was almost calmed the slightest as long as she wasn't thinking about being ten and a half floors up off the ground with the potential of falling. "Then why?"

"Am I actually taking care of these kids unlike the previous five years?" He can make out the nod, and sighed like he was expecting this to come up. "The boy shows potential. He's got age going for him going into the whole thing and has been working in the mines for the last year. And if they're looking for something pretty this year that costume was horrible, but it might have done the job..."

Haymitch had been furious at the audacity of the Stylists that would dress up two kids in little more than sparkly black powder. He could move pretty fast when angry considering Effie had just barely gotten on in time to take them up to their new home for the next week. Once washed up you could actually see all the work that had gone into them since they had been dropped of that morning and the few sponsors already interested had kept him from just murdering them outright and not giving a damn about the consequences.

"Calla is just that small little proof that you can hold onto for years to come that I'm not a complete monster when a twelve year old girl gets pulled out of your ball of unfortunate souls. Last thing that girl needs is feeling like she's all alone in the world. Her stylist is treating her like meat that needs to be served up and I'm sure you're not exactly on her list of favorite people." The look he was giving her didn't strike Effie as accusing because she _was_ the one that just pulled out two names every year and hoped they might just perhaps end up being one that would actually come back alive in the end. She had quickly figured out there wouldn't be any sort of kindness given to any tribute that didn't take initiative wasn't going to get automatic help from Haymitch. Unless, apparently, they were a 12 year old girl with little chance of survival.

"Certainly can't let it get out that Abernathy has a heart. None of the other escorts would believe me after all of the stories they've told. And those costumes were rather… Obscene." Even Effie had been embarrassed for the pair of them and was slightly more shocked Haymitch hadn't tried to throw a knife at one of the stylists responsible over dinner.

"Well well… Welcome to the human race, Princess."

He can still see her eyes rolling and just smirks rather than comment on her lack of manners at the moment. It's the first time he can actually recall just talking to her and have her not trying to correct him on his own manners. "Just because they want something other than coal miners doesn't mean they have to resort to shocking the sponsors rather than impressing them."

"Got our hands full as it is for their interviews to make an impression."

"I almost think you were suggesting we were actually a team."

Haymitch just shrugged. "At least with you there are periods, usually not exceeding 30 seconds, in which I can actually tolerate you, Trinket. Which is far better than any of the others have been able to say. So for better or worse we're a team who somehow manages to get these kids together and maybe even distracted for 5 minutes or so with one of your ridiculous wigs to forget that at best they have a one in twenty-four shot of seeing their parents again."

"This would be the longest conversation we've had without almost turning to yelling."

"Blame it on the dark, Princess. I'd rather you talking than ready to scream about how we're all going to die… Though I can't imagine someone from Five not being made an example of over this. Summer hear or no summer heat you can't expect the Capitol to just manage without electricity all that time… Especially with the Games going on and ready to launch in a few days."

"The Capitol doesn't harm people over silly mistakes that they had no control over, Haymitch."

"Is that so?" The sarcasm is dripping from his voice. "Well, I'll just have to let my mother know all about that. I'm sure she'll be glad to know that the Capitol wouldn't harm someone for something they didn't do."

"The Capit-" His glare across the elevator is all it takes to silence her. "That was an accident that they had nothing to do with. Really how much have you been drinking this evening to come up with such outlandish tales to try and distract me?"

"Not nearly enough tonight…" He just looks down over the whole of the Capitol from their viewpoint. She tried a few more times to get him back into any sort of conversation, but he's clearly not having any of it. It makes it more difficult to not think about possibly looking down as she tries to focus in on the edge where the more solid roof meets the glass walls. By the time it moves again, she's only down to one more try and then off to bed as she tried to get off the floor before the doors opened again to their worried tributes.

"Is that was causes all the nightmares? You and all the alcohol?"

"It would be so much easier if it were, Trinket…"


	13. Toast

**A/N:** Apologies for the excessive wait. Been trying to work on the sequel piece to Private Club and just been getting stuck. However this little idea came to me at least to give it a write-up. It's short, and there's probably going to be a few more before I get the sequel piece where I'm happy with it, but enjoy.

* * *

"Sit up."

"Don't tell me what to do, woman…" Haymitch just growled over at Effie, keeping his head rested on his folded arms on the table. Seventh… They had just had the interview yesterday with that girl's parents and her older brother going on about how she was going to be able to beat the odds. She had a boyfriend they had interviewed and talked about proposing when she came home. Good looking kid as far as that was concerned, but there was still a third of the competition left in the Arena and he was just doing his best to keep an eye on her at all hours.

So he had been sitting right there when the boy from District 1 found her and finally managed to stab her and just hold her there for the cameras to zoom in as the light left her eyes and then cut to his smirk… He had barely managed back to the 12th floor before passing out from the combination of liquor and sorrow that Chaff had helped try to build up and break down.

"You need to eat something." Even with the fifth already in him that morning he can still read that it's less of an order and more of a sad statement of facts. She cared for those kids almost as much as he did, but Effie has always been better about pushing on rather than dwelling. As usual she's also far too bright with the straight shoulder length lavender hair and buttercup yellow dress.

"Don't wanna."

"I made it myself, so you better eat it."

The idea of Effie cooking is enough to get him to at least look up at the plate to see what she managed. "It's toast…"

"Yes, well the avox had quite enough to clean up after you and I didn't know what else you would eat." She frowned as he just picked up a piece and sniffed it before taking a small bite.

"Sure you didn't need the practice there, Dollface?" It wasn't bad, though it could use a little marmalade which wasn't on the table.

"I'll have you know that I am already a professional toaster."

Haymitch's eyes suddenly got wide as he started coughing and managed to get a napkin before Effie realized he was laughing. And even worse, he was showing absolutely no signs of stopping.

"I don't see what's so humorous about that… And I do wish you'd STOP laughing at me." Her behavior only seemed to be making it worse though before she finally just gave up and went to sit down with her cup of coffee at her usual seat and just wait him out.

It was just so damned hilarious though that there was still a smirk there when he looked back at her. "So… Professional Toaster?"

"My cooking skills are not for laughing at. Especially for something so simple."

"Oh it is not a comment on your cooking skills, Princess…" Effie just raised an eyebrow at him wordlessly. Clearly there was some deeper meaning here that she was far from getting. "See… The most important part of a wedding in District 12 is the Toasting."

"So I'm claiming to be some sort of serial bride?"

"Let me finish… So when you're a kid you don't really think of people really doing anything outside of marriage so it also get to be an insinuation of what happens on the wedding night. So basically when your parents are trying to play nice and calling a woman a Professional Toaster."

The look that passed Effie's face as she started to put it together was priceless while he tried to contain another snicker. "Clearly I need to tell the mayor what a Professional Toaster our Escort is…"

Even tipsy, he manages to dodge away fast enough to get to his room through her yelling about ruining her reputation and doing no such thing. Haymitch just sits on the floor, back against the door, chuckling and drinking out of his flask as she kept calling him every name she can think of under the sun.

"MAAAAANNERS, TRINKET"


End file.
